1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of e-commerce, particularly as it pertains to virtual communities such as social networks, online gaming communities and “virtual worlds” and to content aggregators that make third-party content available to members of virtual communities. Yet more particularly, the present invention pertains to monetization of third-party content through virtual communities using networks such as the Internet.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of entertainment media, several trends have emerged in recent years, quite separately, that when combined offer surprising new possibilities for individuals and enterprises alike. One of these trends is emergence of product placements as a new kind of advertisement. This now familiar technique involves advertisers (vendors of products such as personal computers, cars, liquors and toys, just to name a few) paying content creators (movie studios, TV studios and others) to display or refer to their products in prominent ways within the content itself. This is in stark contrast to previous practices in advertising, where the boundary between advertising and entertainment content was clearly defined; with product placements, commercial messages can be included within content for which consumers pay to view, and with which consumers are strongly emotionally engaged.
A second trend is democratization of content creation. In the age of the great movie studios, control of content creation (at least in the new media of radio and the movies) was entirely within the hands of a few very powerful businessmen. Later, as the costs of high quality production came down, and as more and more channels to market became available, first through UHF television stations and later through cable and satellite systems, content creation became more diffuse, taking place across thousands of companies acting in various capacities. But only recently has serious content routinely been created by individuals acting as consumers rather than as employees of media companies. The emergence of “user-generated content” (UGC) has been a large part of the post-2000 boom in user-centric web services, which commonly is labeled broadly as Web 2.0. Today, with blogs, personal web pages, and sites for the uploading of user-generated music and video clips, more and more of what people read, hear and watch is created outside of the corporate world and in the world of UGC.
Another important trend has been emergence of highly targeted advertising. Advertising once was a mass media affair, and segmentation tended to go no further than choosing during which radio or television shows to advertise. Today, Internet portal companies, search engines, marketing database companies with access to credit card and other financial data all compete to precisely target advertisements to ever more finely sliced segments of the consumer population. The rapid rise of Google has also shown how much the advertising equation has changed; while charging only a tiny fraction of what traditional media charged for advertising, and while permitting only the most rudimentary text-based advertising, Google has grabbed a significant share of the advertising market and has built a highly profitable business, because its ad placements are highly targeted and because advertisers only pay when ads are clicked.
Finally, the last few years have seen emergence of another new category of web-based entity, the virtual community. A well-known emerging category of virtual community is social networks. Already there are thousands of these, ranging from the very large operators such as MySpace or Facebook to very small, highly verticalized players. There are even companies selling platforms for launching new social networks quickly and inexpensively. And social networking has quickly become one of the major outlets for user-generated content (in fact, one can view each subscribers profile page as a form of UGC). As is typical in web trends, the original social networking pioneers offered “something for nothing”, and most social networking sites continue to offer a wide range of free services. But soon after, people began seeking ways to develop profitable business models to monetize the large numbers of loyal users that had been created in a very short time. Much as Google did in search, these pioneers are looking to advertising to satisfy the need to generate revenue from highly visited social networking sites, and they are typically adopting the methods used by Google—allowing users to provide advertisers access to their profile pages in return for a small slice of the advertising revenue. This is by now a well-understood business model—the site operator, the user whose profile page is used, the media buyer and others each take a piece of the total advertising spend committed by the advertisers (these by and large are the same kinds of companies as in all of the previous ages plus the new web-based companies).
Beyond social networks, other forms of virtual communities have become commonplace in the art. Among these are online gaming communities in which large numbers of individuals cooperate and compete in network-hosted gaming systems. Many of these are typified by games that are indefinite in nature, and it is common for complex social structures similar to social networks to arise intentionally or merely as a result of actions taken by many people in pursuit of their goals. Many online gaming communities include a strong element of user-generated content, with similar challenges and opportunities for monetization of this content. Other forms of virtual communities typified by widespread adoption and propagation of user-generated content, and the concomitant need for means to monetize that content, include “virtual worlds” and file sharing communities. All of these are merely exemplary of a strong shift away from static content to user-generated content in the online world, and these examples should not be considered to be limiting for the purposes of the present invention. All virtual communities in which user-generated content plays a prominent role provide background for, and will benefit from, the present invention.
Additionally, a vigorous new e-commerce market category has emerged recently commonly referred to as content aggregators. These sites, which resemble virtual communities and may be considered a subset of that category, allow users (whether individual consumers, boutique content creation companies, or major media outlets) to upload content that can then be searched and viewed freely by users of the content aggregator sites. Importantly, these sites generally also provide rich functionality for tagging, rating and commenting about content by any and all users. These sites are actively experimenting in methods for monetizing their sites, generally by placing ads on their page that are targeted based on the content viewing selections of individual users or groups of users. Additionally, these sites have enabled the embedding of advertising within the content on their sites, such as at predefined insertion points (or times) in streaming videos. In the art at the time of the present invention, the methods known to the inventors all involve the selection of advertisements for insertion by the content aggregator or a partnered advertising network.
One limitation of the currently emerging model of allowing advertisers to place ads on users' profile pages and other user-controlled or user-generated content hosted in virtual communities is that it is a largely passive affair from the users' point of view. A user can, for instance, subscribe to one of the many affiliate advertising services and make a space available for ads to be displayed, but the user has no control over what ads are displayed. Advertisers will display ads that seem to correlate well with the content of the page (for instance, a user's blog on “the new physics” will likely show ads from a science magazine, whereas one that focuses on a particular sports team would likely show ads promoting sports apparel or memorabilia). But the user cannot choose, and certainly the user cannot block undesirable advertisers from her page.
This limitation, besides providing for the possibility of incongruous and occasionally counterproductive ad placements, also leads to an inability of mainstream advertisers to take advantage of the most powerful aspect of virtual communities—which is precisely that virtual communities are self-organized market segments. People who network together whether in a broad “network of friends” sense or in a narrow “network of first edition enthusiasts” sense, automatically define segments of great interest to advertisers, as these virtual communities generally will share much in common, including buying habits. But since the essence of virtual communities is their self-organization and, accordingly, their dynamic nature, the traditional advertising model falls short.
This problem is exacerbated by the challenges faced by content aggregators. As with virtual communities, advertisement placement is largely a passive targeting function performed either by a content aggregator or by an advertising network that partners with a content aggregator. Ads can be targeted based on the tagging and commentary associated with given media content, and can be inserted in the content or on the page around the content while it is being viewed. But there is no provision in the art today for the users to select advertisements and thereby to endorse products that they prefer. Additionally, content aggregators generally only have access to advertising revenues while users are actually on their sites; if the content is allowed to be embedded and displayed on third-party sites (such as a user's profile page in a virtual community), the content creator and content aggregator have no way to make money except by inserting ads into the media itself without any knowledge of where the content is being viewed, or by whom.
What is clearly needed in the art is a way to bring together the worlds of advertising, virtual communities, and content aggregation in a way that serves the best interests of all of the key constituents—those who wish to advertise, those who wish to monetize their content, those who aggregate content from others, those who manage virtual communities, and those to whom advertisements are directed. Users of virtual communities, should they be able to influence what is advertised to them, and when and how it is advertised to them, would be able to achieve the reasonable goal of having ads that address their particular needs and preferences, at a particular point in time or generally, and to share in the benefits thus created. And, in a continuation of the trend away from mass advertising that the search-based ad illustrates, advertisers would be able to precisely target content at those virtual networks that are most predisposed to favorably react to the message, and to do so at a remarkably low cost thus driving revenue per ad dollar up dramatically. Content creators would be able to enjoy much greater and more targeted revenue-generating distribution channels, and content aggregators would be able to greatly expand their opportunities for monetizing user-generated content (UGC) that is hosted on their sites.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a system and a method for monetizing the user-generated content that dominates virtual community sites, and to provide advertisers a method to “ride the user-generated content” wave in order to achieve improved levels of targeting specificity and return on investment. It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a system and method for monetizing third-party content by enabling endorsing users to select third-party content for display on pages or sites they control, to select products or services they wish to endorse, and to associate their endorsements with the third-party content.
Internet content is often accessed by users employing various reader applications such as Google Reader which collects related content from many sources into one convenient place using the Really Simple Syndication (RSS) standard. This has become a very efficient and convenient way to peruse multiple publications. There is thus a need for the published content that is accessed by RSS technology to have endorsed product placements pass through to the viewer along with the featured content. An embodiment of this invention enables the viewer to click on specific endorsed products through an RSS accessed content page and be routed directly to a universal shopping cart for check out. This ability vastly expands the potential market for an authors endorsed product. Endorsers can offer their content pages on RSS feeds and still retain the potential revenue shares for sales of products endorsed in their publications that are ultimately viewed from an RSS reader.
The value of targeting a specific product or marketing campaign to a specific group of potential buyers is well documented. Advertisers, merchants and virtual community organizers all have much to gain by understanding what works and what doesn't work with a specific target audience. Yet in the past it has not been possible to collect, in one place, all the data concerning the products promoted, the context in which such promotions are viewed, the personal characteristics of the endorsers of the products, and the personal characteristics of the viewer of the promotion. Furthermore it has not generally been possible to monitor all behavioral events from ad placement, to ad display and viewing, to “click through” on ads, and finally to actual transactions, especially when (as is common) these events take place in different online locations. For instance, ad placement decisions are made in one place generally using a specialized tool. Ads are viewed in association with content that could be hosted anywhere, and when a user clicks through an ad she is generally taken to yet another location. Actual purchases are often conducted on yet another online location. There exists a very real need for a comprehensive data collection facility to aggregate data on products, content, endorsers, and viewers/purchasers, with the data encompassing all activities from ad selection to ad placement, ad viewing, ad click through, product viewing and selection, and shopping cart/checkout transactions. Furthermore, it is desirable to make all of this data available in business intelligence user interfaces to allow users who are merchants/advertisers, virtual community managers, content owners or creators, and endorsers to analyze the effectiveness of their previous decisions and to optimize their online merchandising activities.